Realization
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: An introduction on Chibodee's thoughts about Rain, and how he see's her as a woman. How realization also hits him. lol. XD ChibodeexRain One-Shot.


**I've recently re-watched one of my childhood animes; Mobile Fighter G Gundam, and man the constant disrespect in it, lol... XD Regardless that show was a trip; as sappy as it could get, but at least the action was good, and the characters we're interesting. So I thought of written this story of Chibodee's thoughts towards Rain, and his Gals, not to mention Domon, lol. I love DomonxRain, but find ChibodeexRain appealing as well. :) Such a shame at the lack of Fan Fictions for ChibodeexRain. They need more love, and in the future I'll write more FanFics of them. XD Hope you enjoy this One-Shot. ^_^**

**-Realization.**

The night was yet another fresh one, but in Rain's room it felt quite steamy after another night of sex with the American Gundam Fighter/boxer; Chibodee Crocket.

By that time Rain was soundly asleep in Chibodee's strong arms. It was a peaceful night unlike others where they found each other silently arguing towards one another.

They continuously argued to one another about the Gundam Fighter from Japan; Domon Kasshu. Chibodee knew well enough that Rain Mikamura loved this man, and how she was his partner in this Gundam Fight. He knew all this, but he wanted Rain to himself. He was being so possessive, that he began to think he'd be like that towards himself; forcing himself to win her over at all cost.

Rain stirred a little in her sleep, but remained in Chibodee's arms, as thought she had heard Chibodee's mind, and how he was speaking to himself in it; in his continuous train of thoughts about them.

"Good thing she can't read minds... Or for that matter have a device to reach into my mind like she has with Domon..." Whispered Chibodee. Feeling a bit jealous about that sudden thought of that head device.

Chibodee embraced Rain a bit tighter this time. He no longer felt the sweat on they're bodies, due to it drying from they're rest.

As he thought of Rain more. How he felt for her, how he loved her secretly, and how they could never be together in actuality.

Domon was in the way, and he frankly hated it. He hated how Domon always treated Rain, how he always blamed her for everything. When it was clearly his fault. Because he was so hot headed. It made Chibodee's blood boil when ever Domon yelled at Rain, or pushed her. As thought Rain was nothing more then a worthless piece of meat hanging around to any sudden need Domon had of her. She was a wonderful doctor; who had infinite care for everyone. She was a great mechanic, and a very smart woman. Chibodee loved Rain Mikamura, and he felt Domon had no right to her. He din't deserve her...

Chibodee kept hold of Rain, kissing her forehead lightly, as he looked towards the window. The shades we're lowered, but he could tell it began to rain. The noise was enough to know. It was pouring here in Earth's; Hong Kong.

As Chibodee trailed into thought again.

"I'm a great guy. A strong fighter, who fights for his American dream. That alone should be enough for Rain. She needs a guy like me in her life. Someone who can love her, satisfy her in every way. Something Domon could not do." Chibodee thought to himself, smirking. As he now kissed Rain gently in her glossed lips. As he gently touched the side of her eyes with his hands.

As he looked further into Rain's face, he smiled, only for his eyes to drift, and find himself looking at a photo Rain had there on her desk, a new addition; a photo of Rain, along with his supporting family; his girls; who like him grew up in the slums of New York City. His Gundam crew that consisted of Shirley, Janet, Bunny, and Cath. Now that Chibodee thought about it, he was far from perfect himself. He too like Domon treated his crew mates from time to time like crap; not as much as Domon, but regardless he had his bad side too. He could feel an immense guilt in his gut after the realization.

Feeling the guilt of his realization; he buried his face into Rain's shoulder, hugging her tighter. He was a jerk as well, and needed to fix that. Because despite his love, and respect for Rain; he din't want to commit the same mistake over, and over again...

**Well, hope all you G Gundam fans enjoyed my first GG Fan Fiction. ^_^ Bye for now! Please; don't forget to Review. *hugs***


End file.
